


Day 15: Tradition/Gift

by BarryandCisco_FlashVibe



Series: 25 Days of Christmas (The Flash_The Arrow) [15]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe/pseuds/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver sits at Barry's bedside wishing for him to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 15: Tradition/Gift

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Oliver/Barry. Oliver may be a little OOC.

Oliver had a few traditions that he liked to keep alive since he came back from the island. One of his favorite Christmas traditions growing up was when his parents would let Thea and he open a present each on Christmas Eve. Since he returned from the island he had started exchanging one present with each of his family and friends on Christmas Eve. 

When he had first met Barry Allen and he had found out he wasn’t telling the whole truth to them, he had been suspicious of Barry and had done anything possible to get rid of the man. But then Barry had saved his life with fast thinking with that rat poison, and Oliver’s whole view of the man changed. 

Oliver hadn’t indulged in his feelings seriously since he returned from the island, but he thought that Barry was the perfect person to begin to do that with. Barry was kindhearted and trusting, and learning Oliver’s secret had not changed Barry at all. He had taken Barry aside and apologized for the way he had reacted to him, and then had asked the man if he would be interested in going out some time. Barry had laughed and blushed, scratching the back of his neck, but he had answered positively. Oliver had taken his phone and given him his number, and made Barry promise to text him as soon as he got back to Central. 

Barry had kept his promise, and had agreed to go on a date with Oliver the next day. Unfortunately, the next day Barry hadn’t answered his texts, and the one time he had called him, an older man had answered and had grimly told him that Barry had been struck by lightning and was now in a coma. 

Oliver had rushed to Central City that day to see Barry for himself. Seeing the bright young man, that he had hoped for a future with, in a coma had almost broken him. But Oliver was a survivor, and he had made a promise to himself and the unconscious Barry. He promised to visit every week and to keep hope in his heart, that Barry would wake up one day. 

Now it was Christmas, and Barry had been in a coma for a few months already. Oliver was still hopeful, and he still visited at least once a week no matter what crazy was happening in Starling that week. He had already exchanged gifts with everyone except for the one person he wished he could. He sitting beside that man right now and his only wish was that the man before him would wake up. 

Oliver sighed and tightened his grip on Barry’s hand and leaned forward, resting his hand on Barry’s hand. He took a deep breath, and slowly drifted off to sleep, forehead resting on his and Barry’s entwined hands. 

OB

Oliver must have been more exhausted than he thought because he woke up to the smell of coffee wafting through the labs, and knew that Cisco and Caitlin were probably already there, which meant he had slept for at least four hours. Why the two of them were there on Christmas morning, he didn’t know, but he wasn’t going to complain if they brought him coffee like they usually did. 

Oliver lifted his head and was about to stand up and greet the other two, when he noticed a twitch beneath his hands. Oliver froze and held his breath, thinking maybe he was just imagining things because he wanted the other man to wake up so much he ached inside. Then he felt another twitch and he knew it had to be true, and he felt his heart thundering in his chest like a horses galloping feet.

He leaned closer to the bed and whispered into the other man’s ear. “Barry? If you can hear me, you need to wake up.” He held his breath and felt a hand grip his. “Caitlin get in here!” 

He could hear her heels clicking rapidly as the brunette came sprinting into the room. “What is it?”

“I thought I felt his hand twitch, so I told him to wake up, and then his hand gripped mine.”

Caitlin moved closer to the bed and checked Barry’s vitals. “Barry if you can hear us, squeeze Oliver’s hand again.”

They waited a few seconds and Oliver held his breath. He felt the hand in his grip his tightly and choked as he released the breath he was holding. He nodded at Caitlin. 

“That’s good Barry. Now, we need you to open your eyes.”

Oliver watched as the younger man’s eyelids fluttered rapidly before opening a squint and then closing just as quickly. Caitlin quickly moved to turn off the lights. “Okay Barry, the lights are off.”

Oliver almost sobbed in relief when he saw the younger man’s eyes open and stay open, blinking rapidly and looking between him and Caitlin. 

Caitlin produced a cup of water seemingly out of nowhere to Oliver because he was so distracted by watching every twitch the younger man made. Oliver put his arm behind Barry’s head and helped him sit up a little to take a small sip of the water. Once Barry had taken a sip he looked at Oliver and coughed. “Oliver.” His voice came out as a croak from disuse and he broke out in a coughing fit. 

“Barry,” Oliver said, smiling. He wasn’t even ashamed to admit to himself that the stinging in his eyes was from tears. “Welcome back.” A warm feeling spread throughout him as Barry smiled softly at him.


End file.
